walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt (Video Game)
Walt is an elderly survivor who first appeared in Russell's story of the "400 Days" DLC for The Walking Dead. He was surviving with his wife at Gil's Pitstop before Shel and her group showed up. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Walt's life before or as the apocalypse began, except that he was married to Jean. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Walt was surviving with his wife, Jean, at Gil's Pitstop when a group of masked looters attacked them. Russell and Nate show up at the pitstop to gather supplies and fill up on gas when Walt starts to shoot at them. Russell and Nate hide behind Nate's pickup, and sneak around the back of the building, sneaking up on Walt and taking his rifle off him. Walt starts to shout because his wife was shot by one of the looters, Walt, believing Russell and Nate to be the same looters, starts to complain on how they have returned. Russell can choose to leave Nate, who is a bit mad, or stick with him. Choosing him to leave will make Russell walk out of the back, stop and hear two gun shots. If Russell stays, he will shoot Walt and Jean in front of him. In-Game Decision Agree with Nate (Undead) If Russell remains silent or agrees with Nate, he shoots him in the chest and later reanimates as a walker in Shel's Story. Disagree with Nate (Presumed Dead) If Russell disagrees to kill Walt & Jean, he walks off and then two shots are heard. Seeing as Walt doesn't appear as a watchdog in Shel's story, he was probably shot in the head to prevent reanimation. Death Killed By *Nate After trying to shoot down and kill Nate and Russell, Nate decides that it'd be best to kill Walt and his wife and take their supplies. If Russell is against killing Walt, Nate kills him with a shot to the chest, allowing him to reanimate and possibly appear as one of the 'watchdog' walkers in the pitstop. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Walt has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Jean Walt is married to Jean and it is clear that he loves her very much. He risked his own life against Nate and Russell, just to project an injured Jean from them. Nate Walt and Nate have a very negative relationship with each other. Walt believes Nate is part of the group that attacked him and his wife earlier. He single handily tries to kill Nate when he shows up at the Pitstop. He also hates Nate, because the group he thinks Nate was a part of, injured his wife. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Walt appears to be racist as he refers to Russell as a "spook", a racial slur for African Americans. *Walt can appear as one of the "Watchdog" walkers in Shel's Story instead of Bennett, depending if either Shel's or Russell's story was played first. *It is possible that the person Walt was speaking of was a Save-Lot Bandit, as he claimed that the former assailant was masked. This can be further evidenced by the fact that the pitstop is at the end of the same road that Lee's group escaped through in Long Road Ahead. ru:Уолт Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Undeads